Support
Meteor Games has a support team that tries to answer players' questions and reimburse items lost due to glitches. Read the following article for instructions on how to contact support. Hours of operation Meteor Games support works Monday to Friday, 8am PST - 5pm PST. They do not work weekends and major holidays. http://www.meteorgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=81&t=10538 Before contacting them #Check the game's help index. #Check this wiki's common problems, improper loading and glitches page to see if your problem is addressed and if there is a solution. #If you just have a question about a feature, you can search the wiki in the search box on the left side. #Look on Facebook's discussion as well as the Meteor Games forums to see if its addressed. (The forums also have another useful feature the discussion board doesn't - the search.) Limits If your answer wasn't found on any of the points above, or its clear that you have to contact support, know the limits of what they can and can't do for you: :: Tips Got that straight? Well, here's a few more tips about what to send them: #If there are any error messages, make sure to include them. #If you're missing something, a list of what you're missing would be handy. #If you're looking for reimbursement, make sure to state the word 'reimbursement' clearly. #A polite and well-worded message will ease how quickly support can answer. After all, if support can't figure out what you're trying to tell them, it will take them longer to help you. #Be specific. The less vague you are the quicker they will be able to pinpoint your problem. A good example of this is not to use the word "points", since there are so many different points being counted in the game. Is it coins, Meteor Credits, experience, or some other "points" that you are referring to? Tell them exactly so they don't have to mail you back to ask. #You're not trying to write a novel here. Not even a short story. So its fine if your support ticket consists of only a few short sentences! #Depending on the category you choose, you may have more than one space to enter your text. Fill each one out as accurately as you can. #Include what browser type you're using (to name a few: Internet Explorer, Firefox, Mozilla, Safari, Chrome). If you know, include what type of computer you're using and what platform (for instance: Windows '98, Vista, Linux, Mac). How to contact them Through Facebook Note: Meteor Games has an new support system. This new system allows you to view old messages at any time to see how Support responded. This new support system also has a knowledge database. Please check for your issue in the database before filing a support ticket. Method 1 Tthis is the preferred method that players contact support because support can quickly determine what your problem is and fix it faster. Method 2 Through email Meteor Games support can also be contacted at support@meteorgames.com. If you choose to contact support using this method, be sure to include a link to your Facebook profile so support knows who to credit. You can find the link by clicking on the 'Profile' button (see picture to the right) and copying what appears in your address bar. Meteor Game Reply Meteor Games support does not have automated courtesy messages. Players will only ever receive replies from an actual person, not a bot or script. Players will find replies in the email inbox of the email address they entered, not through in-game messages or Facebook mail. Make sure to check your spam folders as well - sometimes spam filters will file the emails there. Some email providers will automatically mark replies from support as spam and/or automatically delete them, please add support@meteorgames.com to your email safe list to try to assure that Support's responses get through. Privacy and safety You can read Meteor Games privacy policy if you are worried that contacting support may compromise your privacy and safety. All public information that you have on Facebook is accessible by Meteor Games from the moment you add the application (or else you wouldn't be able to play). How long you have to wait Keep in mind that Meteor Games does not have 24 hour support and do not work weekends and major holidays when trying to determine how long you have to wait. Meteor Games answers support tickets in the order they are received. It generally takes one business day to get an answer. Support tickets sent in after their hours of operation might not get answered until the next day. Support tickets sent in on Friday might not get answered until Monday or Tuesday because support does not work weekends. Support tickets sent in before a long weekend may not get answered until several days after the long weekend because of the backlog of support tickets over the long weekend. Support tickets sent in when there has just been a massive bug may also take several days to answer as support has a backlog to deal with. When new features are added, there may also be a flood of questions, so your ticket may also take a longer time to answer. On the upside, when support has cleared their inbox, it can take a matter of minutes for your ticket to be answered. What to do if they don't answer If support does not reply, it is possible that the message was lost, especially if you use Facebook to contact them. Simply submit to support again (see Tip #6 and 7). References Category:Game Play & Rules